


When I See You Again

by hudsteith, writeyourownlifestory



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Crossdressing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: “So you think we should do this often?” asked Roger, when he’s breathing calmer.“Do what?” fired back John, looking to Roger.“Bring Rina back.”





	When I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of a independent work based on Heaven is a Place on Earth, and the author allowed me to post it :)
> 
> Ps: Roger is a pillow princess, fuck you Alona 💋

One year after Roger met John – and his life completly changed – and the Queen drummer couldn’t be happier. The band was really doing great, all concerts crowded and with wild after parties; they had fans, real people who screamed their names and fainted if they winked to them. The blond young man was living the dream, and living it together with his boyfriend.

When the rhythm section finally got along, with all the kisses and sex they deserved, John didn’t linger very longer to ask Roger to date him exclusively. Roger’s blue eyes never shined so strongly as that day, when he yelled ‘yes!’ on John’s hotel room. In the next day Freddie and Brian teased him, asking John to stop loudly banging Roger in the hotel, dirty smirks on their lips.

And the bass player was a wonderful boyfriend, spoiling him in every possible way, waking up with kisses and breakfast at bed, and in the end of the day he cuddle the drummer after a long session of foot massage. Of course they had sex, – a lot of dirty, messy and sweaty sex – but Roger loved all the sides of John, the bright and the dark side. The blond cried when he first said ‘I love you’ to his brunette, to show how much doomed he was for the youngest one.

They were in the last day of touring, Roger almost sleeping on John’s arms, feeling so happy and safe, and John said that today marks 365 days they met each other. Roger’s heart skipped a beat; he remembered since he woke up, but he never imagined John’d remember too. But his boyfriend always had a great memory. “Just the beginning of a lifetime of happiness, babe.” whispered John next to Roger’s ear, with a passionate tone.

Roger felt John kissing his neck nape, and he stayed still, arguing internally if he should ask him, and after minutes he decided to ask his boyfriend “Do you still think about Rina, John?” with a voice that he thought sound it chill. But he wasn’t.

John snorted and the blond understood he lasted too much and John fell sleep.

The drummer tried to not think about that, but sometimes he kinda thinks that John likes Rina. As a different person. Like she was someone who could get back to him. _Like he was waiting for her_. And this hurts Roger.

He’s a person, like flash and bones, and he was there. Rina not; she’s just a performer, someone who doesn’t breathe, someone who should not interfere on Roger and John’s life.

And somehow she was.

But John always make he feel so good, since he was working in the pleasure house, so he could shallow his pride and do something for his boyfriend. So Roger broke his promise he made months ago; Rina will come back to life, to a very last performance.

The blond burned all Rina’s outfits, because he promised to never look back, and he did, but now Queen was back to England, so Roger needed to make some shopping. If he would make this again, he should make it in a glorious style.

Roger appeared at John’s flat in a moment he knew his boyfriend was taking a bath; it’d guve him time to get ready. The blond has John’s flat key, so it’s easy, and when he went to the bass player’s bedroom he heard the sounds of water.

“Rog?” called John, inside de bathroom.

“It’s me, babe.” replied Roger, putting the bag with the things he bought on the ground and starting to undress himself.

“I’m taking a bath. Want to join?”

“Not this time, love.”

“Okay.”

Roger has some skills to drag himself quick. All the years being Rina made him know how to do this between a client and other. The make-up first, then the outfit and the wig, to finally put the high heels and nails. He was already tangled when he came to the flat – this part was the he didn’t miss the most. And, as a final touch, a lollipop.

Standing up and going to the mirror to see again the coming back of her. Roger felt weird; he saw Rina, but he saw himself too, even that he was exactly like he was when he was her.

Rina heard John finishing his bath, so it’s time to go to her place.

John was his a towel around his waist and another one on his hands, drying his hair. “Rog, I don’t have food at home for tonight, so we-”

The brunette stopped what he was saying when he looked up. Laying on his mattress, swinging the legs on the air while sucking slowly a lollipop with a devious smile was someone of his past.

His jaw got down, his lips parted with surprise, and he didn’t blink. Maybe if he did, Rina could vanish.

Rina delight the effect she’s having on John. She always had. And she pull away the lollipop over her mouth. “Did you miss me, John?”

That voice, a little more high than his boyfriend’s, made John went back to the past, to the place he met her, and the moments they shared. John did two steps, still afraid to touch her and realize isn’t real. “You...” John throw away the hand towel and walked to the bed, sitting next to her.

Rina made her way to John lap, wrapping his waist with her legs. “It’s me.”

John made her rest her back on the mattress, and he looked at her for some seconds, admiring her face, playing with her hair on his fingers before he kissed her. She still had that smell.

The kiss was full of nostalgia, like John was kissing her against the wardrobe once again, and John was sucking her mouth with an angry need, making her moan with no time. John invested on her over and over, their tongues touching inside their mouths, like they needed this to live. _And they do_.

Every bite on her lips was followed of a great sound of Rina enjoying the kiss. And John let her take his lips just well, her daft mouth knowing the right way to move over his mouth, Rina’s fingers finding John’s nape hair, softly pulling it. They could feel their lips aching, however they weren’t want to stop, but they only deepen the kiss, their faces more glued than ever.

When John pulled away, for both catch some air, he saw Rina’s lipstick all over her mouth, and she bit his own lower lip. _So damn sexy_. “I need to fuck you.”

“So eager. I like that.” Rina switched their positions, now John resting on the bed. “But before that...I’ll dance for you.”

Rina put the lollipop on her mouth again and went to find a vinyl. Thankfully John had a lot of disco vinyls, so she could do a nice dance for him. When she put the vinyl to play, the room got full of the melody. And she looked up. John didn’t miss a moviment of her.

“Look, don’t touch.” warned Rina, and she turned his back to John, raising a hand on the air.

She started to swinging her waist in the song rhythm, her skirt flowing with it, and Rina slowly down on the floor, just to get up again. She leaned his body on a perpendicular angle, showing a good vision of her ass, and put her hand in the back of her ankle, moving up his hands while she sensually moved her ass, until slap her own ass.

She turned around to see John again. Rina put a finger on her lips, letting the finger going down his body, John’s eyes not losing it of sight, and when the finger stopped in the middle of her skirt, she opened her hand, so it could brush the spot, doing a dirty moan during the action.

John was biting hard his lip, trying to contain himself to not stop her show, and Rina smiled when she undid her tie, throwing at him. She took off her heels and put a foot on the bed, a finger crossing her leg while her shoulders were dancing over the song. Her hand found the hem of the skirt, and lift it just an inch, John seeing her tongue getting her upper lip wet, but soon he put the skirt down.

John moved to be closer to Rina, putting his hands aside her foot, looking to her so needy. “I want to feel you. _Please_.”

Rina throw away the lollipop and smirked. “How bad?”

“So so bad.”

“Then come get me.” and Rina ran.

John blinked twice until he ran too. They laughed during their little game, Rina hiding from John’d grip behind the living room forniture, until John grab her waist and pull her closer, Rina’s ass shocking with John’s bulge. Rina provided some friction, John groaning with it, and then he lift her skirt. A pinky lady panties was wore, showing Rina’s well-shaped ass.

Without warning, John put his hand on Rina’s back, leaning her over the couch, and he down on his knees. She has some idea what will come when John undressed her skirt and put aside her panties. John plainted wet kisses over her tight, trailing to the center, Rina grabbing his hair softly and making sweet sounds. And when John licking his tongue over her hole, he slapped hard one of the cheeks. Rina melted and moaned.

John’s saliva made Rina see stars and he speed up his tongue motions, making her feel her legs like jelly, and she moaned his name when the bass player slapped her ass again. His lips moved through all the hole skin, John’s hot breath touching him and Rina starting to ask for more. The tip of his tongue circled every inch of the area and she was about to cry, making John smile proudly.

She could feel her hole pulsing with the contact, and John’s soft mouth was doing a dirty work on there: he opened all his mouth just to slowly close his wet lips, to in the end run the top of his tongue up and down, torturing her in the best way possible. Sometimes he speed up the tongue motion, sometimes he slow down. Rina cursed when John opened widely her cheeks to put part of his tongue inside her hole, and she thought she’d faint with the feeling.

John kept eating her out and she didn’t let him catch a breath, holding his face to keep on her ass, and she pulled it closer, like John’s lips wasn’t already glued as possible on her. She moved her ass, to help him out, and John hold on her hips, moving his tongue with desire.

Luckily John forgot a lube close to the TV, so he handed it and put some of it on a finger, his tongue going to the curve between Rina’s ass and spine, and his index finger slowly entered.

The cold gel surprised her, but soon Rina was moaning, enjoying John’s finger on her ass. He started to move and Rina needed to find a place to grab, and when John add the second finger her moans got louder. She started to think she’s close to cum, and she’d gladly getting off with John’s daft fingers. And he couldn’t be more proud to see the blond quaking over him.

Three fingers, four fingers, five fingers. The bass player parted more the cheeks so he could move better, and John bit her ass when she took his whole fist, leaving a red mark. Rina closed her eyes, the pleasure hitting her just right. She felt filled in the best way, and John could bury on her many times he wanted. She’d take it, without complaining. And Rina shout a raw noise when John went faster in a moment.

“Look at you. So open for me...Fuck!” John wasn’t handle his own hard cock, what was untouched because he’s giving full attention to the blond who’s moaning in front of him. “I will fuck you today, and tomorrow, and the day after that...And I want to fuck you until you don’t have cum to give.”

While John moved inside Rina he kept slapping her, the blond’s ass getting a new colour after some minutes of spanking, and she screamed when John found the spot, his fingers thrusting on it. “There! Oh, right there, John!”, and the brunette’s pace got faster, Rina’s whole body moving with the it.

John couldn’t take anymore, so he took his hand out of Rina, and grabbed her one his arms, handing the lube and walking to the bedroom, sloopy kisses being exchanged during the walk.

Rina used the moment that John was kissing her neck and unbottom his shirt to untangle, knowing how weird it’d be if John see the member wrapped with tape. Finally John took off the towel, stroking his rock-harding cock with lube, his mouth leaving the neck and down to the bare chest, the shirt going to the floor. The pants was took out, and their lips met again when John bottom his cock.

The blond let a long and needy moan escape, enjoying that amazing feeling that only John’s cock could give. John closed his eyes, taking a moment as well to apreciate the warmess of the blond. “Oh, God, it’s so good!”

John needed something to grab, so he pull his hand on the blond’s hair. But he was so strong, and the wig fell out. For some reason the other panicked a little, for feel the last part of Rina getting out, but John didn’t noted that. He’s still too overwhelming with that ass.

The brunette started to move slowly, kissing the blond’s lips with tenderness and desire, melting the other’s heart, but the blond felt the burning getting back to the body when John started to move faster. He grab the other’s leg to wrap around his waist, and continued the moviments, and he heard his name be said again, with a crying voice. The rhythm kept the same, and John saw the blond arching the back over the bed, a new wave of pleasure going through the whole body.

John’s breath got shorter every time he hit his cock on that ass, but there’s no way he’d slow down the thrusts. He could feel that used feeling of pleasure, a perfect feeling he never felt with anything, only with that person, who knew how to please the brunette. And hear the moans that mouth make didn’t let John get tired. So he kept the pace, hard and deep. A thought of he could be hurt someone with this strength passed through his mind for a moment, that died after his name be called in the middle of a crying.

And the most loud moan until now was given when John put his hands on the blond’s waist and he started to command the other’s moves, and John let himself groan when he found a right spot for this position. “Oh...Rog, you take me just right!”

Roger got surprised when he heard his name on John’s lips. But he had not time to appreciate, because John was thrusting his ass over his cock, and the only thing Roger could do was moan like there’s no tomorrow.

John used all his stength to keep himself sane, but make Roger feel good, but how he’d be able to think straight when his boyfriend was moaning like that? A good-suffering sound, like he’s about to burn inside out of pleasure. And he’s about to. Roger always knew how to make John go insane, and now he’s biting his lips while his whole body was trembling over the bed, wrecked. There’s no better picture than that.

Some minutes was just filled with the two moaning the other’s name and the bed quicking on the wall, and John changed the position again, put Roger on his lap, and he smiled when he saw a sweat drop running over the drummer’s face. “So fucking beautiful.” And he rolled his eyes with pleasure when Roger started to lapping on him.

Roger loves to ride John, and he moves with dexterity, his ass moving in the speed he likes, and he’s enjoying to see his boyfriend’s face getting high, breathing heavily, and he shout an ‘Oh’ when John’s hand grabbed his cock and started to stroke him. Full of skills, John could move inside the blond and jerk him off, without losing the speed and make a wrong move.

Adding to his, Roger felt John hitting his testicules again, and his teeth was on the drummer’s collarbone. The pace got faster, and his body getting tense, blood pumping through his veins, building an orgasm. Roger could die just now and he’d go happy, the mix of sensations getting him drunk of pleasure, and he thought John knew that, because he’s moving in sync with him, hitting the spot again and again, harder in each time. “I’m gonna...John, I’m gonna...” Roger couldn’t speak anymore, because what he’s feeling was beyond explanation or logic. His body was about to get in pieces, and John was the guilty one.

Somehow John knew what he wanted to say, because he said “Me too, Rog, me too. Look at me.” the last part was in such a demmanding tone that Roger needed to obey, and he saw a tired smile on John’s face, he’s as sweaty as him, and John took his lips again, biting the drummer’s upper lip. “You’re so fucking hot.”

John continued his moves around Roger’s cock, both finding trouble to breath, until he heard the blond a loud noise, and he felt the blond’s cum spilling over his belly. He just needed some minutes to be like that too, filling up Roger’s ass.

They fell in the bed tired, catching breath fast, both of them very sensitive to cuddle yet. Roger passed his hand over his face, pulling the hair again, and he heard a nice laugh coming from John. He looked to the left and he saw his boyfriend intercalating laughs and quick breaths, and when the brunette noted he’s being watched, he said “That was amazing.”

Roger felt the pleasure of the orgasm still crossing his body, but now a old friend was coming back: anxiety. He did without John asking, and they had a great time – this was at his top 5 already – but that feeling of John not being a hundred percent _his_ was killing him.

Once Roger saw Freddie joking about Rina during a band rehearsal, and he saw something on John’s face. A look that John only used to stare to her, that he never did to Roger. And during their touring on Japan, they went on a store and they found the same outfit Rina wore back then, and Roger could swear he saw John give a quick smile to it.

How he could be jealous of _himself_? It’s really weird, because Rina and Roger were in the same body, they shared the same blood and got kissed by John with the same mouth. So why Roger wouldn’t accept that his boyfriend could enjoy him in drag? John got into his life because of Rina, after all.

“So you think we should do this often?” asked Roger, when he’s breathing calmer.

“Do what?” fired back John, looking to Roger.

The bass player knew that look. It’s the look Roger wore every time he’s uncomfortable with something, and when his anxiety was kicking on his ribs. And now he’s confused; they just ended one of the greatest sex John had on his entire life, and Roger was feeling bad?

“Bring Rina back.” and Roger tried to turn around – he couldn’t see John’s face confirming this, it’s too painful for him – but John’s hand grabbed his arm.

“Come here, babe.” John called him, and Roger got closer, nudging on John’s chest, and the blond felt John caressing his hair.

They still in silence for some seconds, just hugging and breathing, but Roger couldn’t hold this anymore. “Did you miss her, John?”

“Yes...and no.” John took a deep breath. “Yes because I had a great time with her. She listened to me in a time I don’t have anyone else to talk to, I got more brave to make be heard inspired on her, and she’s such a bold girl.”

Roger’s heart jumped, of pride and sadness. Weirdly the both feelings were in the same size.

“And no because I love you.” This made Roger look to John gain, and the brunette was smiling fondly to him. “You’re the real person, the one with flaws and issues, not a character I spended a hour per week. I can count on you, and I’m growing up, as musician, boyfriend and man with you, becase you teach me something every single day.”

Roger was about to cry, but now because a different kind of pleasure, and John gave him a kiss in the forehead.

“I liked Rina, of course, but I rather be with you. And I’m sorry if some time I made you feel that I need her into our lives. I liked the surprise, of course, you don’t have to feel the need to bring her back. You burned all her stuff, for me this sounds you don’t want her back.” and this made both giggled. 

They looked at each other and Roger understood – again – why he loves John.

“Don’t bring her back if you don’t want to, okay?” John pointed again.

“Okay.”

 


End file.
